<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blur by Umbr_el_on</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316726">Blur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on'>Umbr_el_on</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Breathplay, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Not Beta Read, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, belly bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a self-indulgent treat for FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend because I think Ashe deserves to get stuffed by Seteth. Happy Halloween!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Please look through the tags before you read!</b> Even though it gets hand waved in the fic, everything is consensual and Ashe knows what he’s getting into.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clarity with which Ashe felt the world around him, laying on a cot in a makeshift camp just outside of Enbarr, was uncanny. Everything felt too sharp, too bright, too clear. The scratch of the bedsheets against his dry skin, the evening light slipping through the cracks of his tent, and the sounds of soldiers milling around the campsite flooded Ashe’s senses. He even swore he could smell a stew cooking over a fire. Perhaps the adrenaline of a near death experience in an ambush was still pumping through his body, trapping him in a state of alertness he wanted to escape. The battle of his life was coming. He wanted to rest, to be ready.</p><p>
  <span>When the curtain over the entrance to his tent shifted, Ashe jolted up in bed. He knew he was safe at the heart of camp, but his skin still buzzed with energy and the itch to fight. The sensation eased when Ashe recognized Seteth as the cause of the shift. Exhaling and settling back down as best he could, Ashe willed away the lingering buzz on his skin as Seteth approached. Putting on a smile to disguise how on edge he felt, Ashe greeted his guest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Seteth. What brings you here?” Ashe’s voice came out even, much to his relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to check on you. I was informed you were not harmed despite being the first person to be attacked, but I wanted to confirm that,” Seteth explained, eyes scanning over Ashe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the attention, Ashe felt the buzz on his skin shift into a steady, intoxicating heat. Seteth’s attention felt nice, and the quiet solitude of the tent made it feel like the most intense non-combat interaction he’d had in weeks. Recognizing the burn for the lust it was and spurred on by the knowledge they could all be dead tomorrow, Ashe indulged himself with one bold, risky move that would have even Sylvain gasping with shock if they bore witness to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should take a closer look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much </span>
  </em>
  <span>closer.” Ashe did not waste a second, pulling his shirt off and meeting Seteth’s gaze to make his intentions clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth looked positively stunned by Ashe’s behavior. His cheeks flushed pink in a matter of seconds, but Ashe caught the tiny spark of interest in Seteth’s eyes. Ashe knew he had only a few more seconds before Seteth’s gaping mouth would form a protest or scold, so Ashe jumped up from the bed and made it to Seteth in a few easy steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Seteth. I want to feel someone one more time, just in case,” Ashe whispered, standing on the tips of his toes to brush his lips over Seteth’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth did not move. “You do not know what you ask for when you say that to me. Find someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe whined, hoping it came out as sexy as he wanted it to. “I don’t want someone else, Seteth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth stepped away and studied Ashe, mouth set in a firm line. Though he could not see what Seteth was thinking, Ashe held his gaze. Seteth sighed after a few seconds, breaking eye contact to gaze into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I am, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe nodded, prompting Seteth to continue. “So you understand what it means for you to be intimate with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. I know what I want,” Ashe insisted, feeling his cock hardening as he realized he was winning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, Seteth’s demeanor shifted. He flashed Ashe a dark smile as he stepped forward again, and their mouths were pressed together before Ashe could process the delicious expression. Ashe let himself be taken by the kiss. With Seteth leading, Ashe focused all of his mind on enjoying the way Seteth’s forked tongue and fangs felt in the kiss. They were just different enough to drive Ashe wild, but still familiar enough to ground him. It was the perfect balance of human and inhuman that left him craving more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth, it seemed, was impatient as well. This would be no slow encounter, not with the way Seteth shoved Ashe’s pants to the ground and pushed him onto the bed. Ashe opened his mouth to ask Seteth what he was doing, but the answer came first. Seteth rolled Ashe onto his side and kissed down his ass, soon settling his tongue against Ashe’s entrance. Ashe gasped in shock, still reeling at the fact this was truly happening, as Seteth worked his tongue around. The forked tip almost tickled, leaving Ashe squirming and panting within minutes. Ashe wanted to be embarrassed that he was hard and leaking already, but it was hard to feel much more than ravished with the way Seteth was eating him like a last meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seteth, just fuck me already!” Ashe gasped, shuddering at how effective Seteth’s tongue was at picking him apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oil?” Seteth asked, voice sounding otherworldly as his draconic instincts emerged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe pointed at a bag next to his bed, which Seteth damn near dove for. Fumbling with his robes, Seteth stripped himself before seeking out the oil. In that moment, Ashe got a good look at Seteth’s cock. It was truly a sight to see, with a size and thickness unfair to give to a holy man. The flesh at the base looked like it could form a knot, and the head even more rounded than that a human’s. Ashe moaned at all of that information. Even if he knew to expect it after his readings, experiencing everything firsthand would be an indescribable experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Seteth finally fished the oil out of the bag, he slicked up a hand and pressed two fingers into Ashe. Seteth did nothing more than growl as he pumped his hand, pupils elongated and lips pulled back into a snarl that showed off his teeth as he other hand held Ashe down by the throat. Ashe was all his, now. Letting go and submitting to Seteth, Ashe cried out and slumped onto the bed, the pressure on his throat staying steady despite the change. The anticipation was nearly too much, pushing Ashe closer and closer to climax just from Seteth’s fingers and the slight loss of air from being held by the neck. Wrapping a hand around his cock, Ashe only got a few pumps in before he knew it was too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he whined out a broken warning of his impending orgasm, Seteth pulled his fingers out and let go of Ashe’s throat. Ashe expected a third finger to come, but he was instead tossed onto his stomach. Scrambling onto his hands and knees, Ashe looked over his shoulder just in time to see Seteth’s concentrated face as he was split open on Seteth’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears sprang into Ashe’s eyes at the stretch, even as his cock throbbed and twitched at the sensation. Ashe already felt so owned and used, and Seteth was only just starting to cut loose. Rocking back to get Seteth in faster, Ashe choked out a pleasured sob. Dropping his head, Ashe could see a bump on his abdomen from the tip of Seteth’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Seteth, please,” Ashe forced out, shaking at how full he looked and felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth hissed and leaned over, opening his mouth to hold Ashe down with the threat of teeth sinking into his shoulder. Ashe whimpered and leaned down further until Seteth stopped pressing. Once they settled into a position Seteth was pleased with, Seteth started to rock his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe felt pushed to his limit. Seteth felt like he was pushing into every bit of space Ashe could offer. The bump on Ashe’s stomach supported that assumption, shifting and straining in time with Seteth’s thrusts. Watching the bump move, Ashe couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything but Seteth. It was a magical reprieve from the rest of the world, an opportunity to be nothing more than a bedmate to be used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Seteth growled, pressing his teeth harder into Ashe’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe nodded frantically, voice too broken with moans and gasps to form words. With confirmation clear, Seteth bit down on Ashe’s shoulder. The sting of the wound dissipated almost immediately, replaced by euphoria that streamed out from where Seteth’s lips rested. It wiped away everything else but that very moment and the sensations it carried, pushing Ashe to a place of pleasure and relaxation unlike anything he’d known before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that relaxation, Ashe didn’t notice Seteth’s knot forming until it started to catch. Just as it felt like it wouldn’t move anymore, Seteth drove himself in with one last brutal thrust and locked himself into Ashe. The sensation of being full strengthened, and Ashe knew he’d be panicking if he wasn’t aided by the chemicals in Seteth’s bite. As it were, he felt soothed and at ease. It felt like he belonged here, like every moment of his life led up to this point. Ashe let his eyes slip shut and drank in the long moment of stillness as Seteth settled into position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth made a sound that was part pain, part excitement. Ashe opened his eyes just in time to see a small bump separate from the larger one on his abdomen. He knew the larger one was Seteth, so the other one was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Ashe wheezed, shuddering as it sank in that Seteth was releasing his clutch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t take since Ashe wasn’t a Nabatean himself, but that just meant he could thrive on the fantasy. Closing his eyes once more, Ashe focused on feeling each and every egg that came from Seteth. He felt them settle and stretch him further, held in place by Seteth’s unforgiving knot. Each egg pushed Ashe closer to an untouched orgasm. It was the seventh one that pushed Ashe over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing around Seteth as he wailed, Ashe shook and pounded a fist into the bed. He spilled onto the bed in bursts, urged on by the way every squeeze reminded Ashe how full and ruined he was. Ashe distantly wondered how long it would take for him to feel back to normal again, how long he’d get to be reminded of this indulgence. With one last wave of pleasure, Ashe wiped away those thoughts and just felt Seteth all over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually falling down onto the bed once more, Ashe panted and gasped for air. Now that the pleasure was wearing off, Ashe really did feel too full. A spike of anxiety shot down his spine, but Seteth swooped in and bit Ashe once more before the spike could turn into anything more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest, I’m not going anywhere,” Seteth cooed, kissing over the fresh bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, the bite carried with it a calming effect. Spreading through Ashe like a haze, the new bite lulled Ashe towards sleep. Even as he longed to stay awake and take in the moment, in whatever emotional way he could, Ashe could not resist the pull to rest. Feeling the eggs shift as he settled down, Ashe gave in to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Ashe saw was Seteth looking down at him, little more than a blur in Ashe’s sleepy gaze.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>